bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Kaito (disambiguation). |id = 820204 |no = 8080 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 13 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 70, 75, 95, 100, 105, 120, 125, 130 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 104, 114, 124, 134, 144, 154, 180, 184, 188, 192, 196 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songster who appeared from another world. One of the few males singers to appear within the mysterious ruins where Hatsune Miku was found, he immediately caught the attention of many citizens of Grand Gaia. With a voice as smooth as silk, his songs were powerful pieces of music that moved the hearts of all those who had the opportunity to hear him sing. Gifted with a very flexible vocal range, Kaito sang many different types of music, ranging from playful tunes, to all-out dance numbers, and even romantic ballads. Though his exterior gave off the impression that he was the serious type, Kaito was actually quite the enthusiastic performer, displaying this through the passion he put behind his vocals. |summon = Your song has a really nice melody. Mind if I join in? I think we'd make a great duo. |fusion = My voice is my instrument. Can you help me make it. even more powerful? |evolution = | hp_base = 3450 |atk_base = 1090 |def_base = 1220 |rec_base = 970 | hp_lord = 4275 |atk_lord = 1390 |def_lord = 1420 |rec_lord = 1310 | hp_anima = 4717 |rec_anima = 1192 |atk_breaker = 1508 |def_breaker = 1302 |atk_guardian = 1272 |def_guardian = 1538 |rec_guardian = 1251 |def_oracle = 1361 | hp_oracle = 4098 |rec_oracle = 1487 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 160 |def_bonus = 180 |rec_bonus = 120 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Aquatic Melody |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def and 15% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present and chance of small boost to BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = 40% chance to fill 3-4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Musical Splash |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all enemies & boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 820205 |evomats1 = 20133 |evomats2 = 20191 |evomats3 = 20132 |evomats4 = 20132 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Kaito1 }}